Finding One's Place in the Universe
by Jellybeansarecool
Summary: Bill and Heather right after they leave the TARDIS. Because your daily intake of fluff should always be accompanied by an ice cream ;)


**Request by: 93MANIAC (Yes, apparently I do requests now!).**

 **It was fun to write so thanks for the request and suggested pairing!**

 **It starts off a little more contemplative but by the end you are sure to get your serving of fluff ;)**

Bill's hand sat tightly inside of Heather's as they looked out of the TARDIS doors. The Doctor lay on the floor behind them, silent. Bill hoped against hope that he would be ok. She and Heather had done everything that they could for him. Now it was up to him and his sentient time machine.

Everything felt different yet the same. Sure, she was a puddle? Space oil? Whatever the case, she had changed. But in the brief time that she had it was wonderful. She had denied being a Cyberman, Cyberwoman? Bill mentally shook her head to clear it. Either way, she had denied it for a long time. But when she had finally accepted what she had been turned into it was painful. So very painful. It was as if every nerve ending in her body had been on fire and yet numb at the same time. Her limbs and head had been oh so, so, so heavy. Bill had wondered if that was what it felt like to die.

When Heather changed her it was beautiful, freeing. She wasn't sure if it was real. Had she really died? But now, holding onto Heather's hand with the promise to continue traveling, and this time with a woman that she loved, her watery heart leaped with joy. It was real, so real.

And that kiss! It was sort of awkward and not expected yet it was oh so perfect. It shocked Bill and excited her. If that kiss was a sign of the things to come then the ten years she waited was worth it. Bill gave a slight frown. She didn't like the direction her thoughts were beginning to take. She didn't want to think about the betrayal of the only friend she had while she waited for the Doctor. The fact that he was just using her to hurt the Doctor was devastating. But now, oh now! She had all of space and time open before her, and she had Heather.

"You ready?" Heather cocked her head to look up at Bill.

Bill blinked and her eyes came back in focus, "Always." She whispered with a small smile.

"Where to first?"

"There is someone I want to check on." Bill hummed.

"Oh? Who?" Heather questioned.

Bill's lips parted in a smile, "The short bald guy? Nardole?"

Heather nodded with understanding.

If Bill had asked Heather how they were going to travel she would have never believed the answer. But flying through space, going from one point to another in a moment, was the most exhilarating experience. It was so different from flying in the TARDIS and yet in a way the same. The rush that came from walking out of the TARDIS doors into another time and place was the same rush as she felt when she opened her eyes and saw the green grass around her.

Heather looked over at Bill with a smug smile.

"Wow." Bill gushed. She looked around and saw the light from the artificial sun bounce off of Nardole's smooth head. He was holding a little girl's hand and smiling. Another child skipped alongside him, wearing what looked like his hat. Her face was split in a wide grin. It appeared as if Nardole recounting a story. Presumably one from his time with the Doctor.

"Do you want to go over?" Heather asked.

"Yes." Bill pulled a face. "But no. I'm not exactly a Cyberman anymore. I just want to see if he was happy, yah know?" Bill turned to look at Heather.

Heather smiled with a nod. "My turn?"

Bill laughed and squeezed her hand, "Sure."

The expanse of space and time rushed pass them and in a blink of an eye leaving Bill and Heather standing on an open expanse of sand. The water shimmered and splashed placidly a few feet away. The sound of seagull-like creatures filled the air and joined in with the laughter and noise that floated down from a fair in the distance.

Slipping her shoes off Bill dug her toes into the warm sand. "This is brilliant!" She laughed.

Heather smiled, "All that's missing is an ice cream."

Bill's eyebrows rose in excitement and shock, "Wait! You mean we can eat?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Heather asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know. I just thought what with being puddles, we couldn't eat." Bill shrugged.

"We're more than just puddles, Bill." Heather frowned slightly.

Soon they were walking arm in arm down the white sand beach with ice creams in their free hands. Bill was walking on the water's edge as she alternatively licked her ice cream and asked Heather questions.

Heather laughed after what seemed like the millionth question, "Mind if I asked you a question?"

"Sure." Bill nodded before taking another lick.

Heather's eyes followed the trail of Bill's tongue as it made its way around the ice cream cone before she spoke, "Where do you want to go next? We have all of time and space."

Bill looked out at the water, in the distance she could see the shape of a Cruise Ship heading out to sea. "We could go on a Cruise Ship." She suggested. "But, like, not one on earth or anything. It could be one in space!"

Heather laughed, "Just not the Titanic, ok?"

Bill stopped abruptly, her arm releasing from Heather's and falling to her side. "There's a space Titanic?!" She ran a couple of steps sending water everywhere as she hurried to catch up to Heather who had walked on ahead.

Heather stopped and turned around. She was about to make a playful comment when she saw the ice cream that danced along the edges of Bill's lips.

"What?" Bill raised her hands to check her face but Heather gently held onto them before they could finish their journey.

"Let me." She whispered as she stood on tiptoes to reach Bill's lips with her own. "Sweet." Heather smiled as she pulled away.

"No you don't." Bill cupped one side of Heather's face with her hand and drew her lips back down to the woman who had saved her with a tear.

They continued to explore each other's mouths as the sun began to set into the ocean behind them. The water looked as if it was on fire but neither of them saw it. There would be plenty of time for them to take in all the wondrous sights of the universe but right now the only sight either cared about was the other. There was no other place in the universe they would rather be.


End file.
